Forum:Umfragen
So Leute ich hab mir gedacht, ich sollte ab und zu mal Umfragen starten. Zeit für ne neue Umfrage:). Ich würd gerne wissen, welche Charas oder allgemein Artikel, die eurer Meinung nach nicht zu Naruto und diesem Wiki passen. Mich würd das mal interesieren, wie viele Artikel wir haben die nicht zu diesem Wiki passen. Also schreib eure Meinug hin. NewSaru21 (Benutzer Diskussion:NewSaru21) 21:30, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Schreibt bitte auch hier die Namen von Artikeln hinein, die von ihrem Inhalt her einer Sanierung bedürfen. Oder wenn sie überflüssig sind, gelöscht werden könnten. Amane Suitaka * Also Roboter brauchen wir hier wirklich net [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* + * jup kann weg würd ich sagen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:36, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **so auch hinweg gespült....schade das des auch net bei einem bestimmten knallkopp funzt... :( [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 02:04, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Fuhou * brauchen wir den überhaupt??? wurde von seinem besitzer eh vergessen [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:27, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) * der ersteller war seit mooonaten nichmehr on, daher kanns auch weg. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:36, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Klosspülung betätigt* Und weg is er NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 17:51, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Elektrokinese *NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 21:30, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 21:37, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) * [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:09, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) klingt einfach nach Sience-Fiction * Takato Matori (Diskussion) 08:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 08:52, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zu Charmed. **Also bei dem wäre ich für ne Neubenennung... wenns net möglich ist...dann sollte der Artikel auch gelöscht werden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:43, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ***Neubennenung ist jetzterfolgt .. Thema erledigt [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:00, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Drachen Frage: Passen Drachen zu Naruto? Bitte Kommi. NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 21:30, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die können hier bleiben. [[User:Masta of Desasta|'Masta ']][[User talk:Masta of Desasta|'of Desasta']] 07:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Drachen sind gar nicht so falsch wenn man sie sinnvoll verwendet. Es muss nicht alles was irgendwie mit Drachen zu tun hat gelöscht werden [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 07:54, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach sollten sich hier nicht auch noch so viele Drachen rumtreiben, die sind hier viel zu stark gemacht, andere Beschwörungen haben keine Chance gegen die Takato Matori (Diskussion) 08:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Drachen finde ich völlig in Ordnung, wenn sie in Maßen und nicht zu OP erstellt werden. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 08:52, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie in ordnung wenn sie nicht besser als andere beschwörungen sind. [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 08:58, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Beamen *Hast du, wie die Bilder von Charmed und sowieso ist das nichts weiter als das Shunshin no Justu. NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 21:46, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 21:59, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ohne Worte * [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:09, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ist auch eher ein Bereich des Sience-Fiction * [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 07:50, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das passt nicht zu Naruto und ist fast wie Shunshin no Jutsu. * siehe: Shunshin no Jutsu ''[[User:Masta of Desasta|'Masta ]][[User talk:Masta of Desasta|'''of Desasta]] 07:54, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) * Takato Matori (Diskussion) 08:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Allgemein ist diese Technik viel zu abweichend von Naruto, das ist Zauberei, und sowas hat ja nun wirklich nichts hier verloren. *[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 08:52, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zu Charmed bzw Star Trek. **ist jetzt wech jebeamt....flutsch... saust jetzt mit LG durchs weltall... [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:15, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Verteidigungsmechanismus *Wir haben jetzt Kung Fu Panda, Star Wars, Charmes. Was kommt als nächstes? Die Schlümpfe oder was? NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 22:06, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 22:10, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich wäre für Spongebob. * [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:09, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kampfstern Galactica fehlt noch....also wo ist adama??? * Takato Matori (Diskussion) 08:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Spongebob wäre doch ne Tolle Idee, bald kommt ein Ninja aus Namigakure: "Patrick Star" dem seine Körperteile immer wieder nachwachsen und niemals stirbt weil er zu beliebt ist. *[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 08:52, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zu Avatar. ** Ist jetzt auch erledigt ... painchen88 datum heit Zero * [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:35, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hier wieder ein Meisterwerk gefunden, bei dem ich mich frag was das soll??...OP oder was... * Nee nicht op und auch nicht weiter auffällig. Was gefällt dir an diesem Artikel nicht??? [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 08:11, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) * naja ist ja dem bijuu dama sehr ähnlich und ein ganzer clan der rumläuft und mal eben sowas mächtiges abfeuern kann ist schon bissl heftig :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 08:32, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) * das bijuu dama ist stärker. und das zero muss man länger aufladen. [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 19:07, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC)